


Something to Live For

by FaithWinchester



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Drabble - First in the "Connections" seriesBobby is worried about Dean, but Dean has it covered





	Something to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I'm still broke. All characters belong to their respective creators and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Set early/pre SPN, post BTVS, Previously posted on Twisting the Hellmouth

~*~  
  
Dean stared hard out the window, the sunlight glinting off one of the many bumpers in the junkyard suddenly fascinating. Bobby was yelling at him again, that he wasn't careful enough, that he was going to get himself killed. It had been an angry spirit, just a routine salt and burn, but he'd gotten careless and taken a few hits. Going to Bobby to get stitched up had been a mistake, he realized in retrospect. Doing it himself in the bathroom mirror at a motel might have given him a worse scar on his shoulder, but at least he could have avoided the lecture. If John found out his son had been so sloppy, he'd be pissed, so Dean was crossing his fingers that Bobby wouldn't mention it to him.  
  
Things had been easier when he was hunting with a partner, but John Winchester had pulled another disappearing act, leaving his eldest son to fend for himself, and anyone else who needed saving. Sam... well, Sammy was safely ensconced in his cocoon of higher learning and a normal life at Stanford. Dean was on his own and whether he wanted to admit it or not, it made a difference.  
  
"Dammit, Dean, are you even listening!?" Bobby shouted and Dean blinked, slowly. His blank stare was answer enough and Bobby heaved a sigh, rubbing his hand roughly over his face.  
  
"Sorry, Bobby," Dean said, with a shrug. They both knew the apology was automatic. He wasn't really sorry, except maybe for making Bobby go all red in the face from yelling. That couldn't be good for a guy his age, right?  
  
Bobby sat back in one of the old kitchen chairs. He suddenly looked tired and Dean stared at him, wondering for the first time exactly how old Bobby was. When he spoke again, he wasn't yelling and there was an odd tone in his voice that made Dean pay attention to his words this time.  
  
"Boy, you listen to me. I know this life ain't easy, not on anyone, but especially on you. You never had any life but this one. I know your Daddy thinks hunting should be enough, but he's wrong. Every hunter needs something to live for, a reason to keep fighting, Dean. John's something is vengeance. What's yours?"  
  
Bobby stared at him for a few moments, then got up out of his chair and left the room, leaving Dean sitting at the table, staring at the chipped linoleum on the floor. Instead of the faded pattern of blue and white squares, he saw a girl.  
  
Brunette and beautiful, with kohl lined eyes the color of good whiskey. A face like an angel, body made for sin and Dean remembered the husky sound of her voice in the dark. The fact that she could kick his ass only turned him on more. He'd promised to keep her secret, not tell anyone about the dark haired Slayer he'd spent a rainy weekend with in a Florida motel room. He'd kept that promise, never even told John. His father wouldn't understand. Especially the part where she called him from time to time and if they were close and he could get away, they'd get together, spend a few hours in a motel somewhere off the beaten path. John didn't encourage his son to form meaningful relationships with women. They were a distraction. Dean wasn't sure relationship was the word for the moments he had with Faith, but something to live for? Yeah, they might just fit that bill.  
  
~*~


End file.
